1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved packaging system and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for packaging data tape cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data tape cartridges are typically packaged at the factory in order to protect them from damage during shipping and handling. In the prior art, data tape cartridges are either individually packaged, or stacked on top of one another and then bundled together with shrink-wrapping or the like. Unfortunately, both of these conventional packaging solutions have limitations. With regard to the first solution, users of data tape cartridges typically do not prefer to handle and/or store the individual data tape cartridge cases, and there is no easy way to import the cartridges into a library input/output (I/O) station except one at a time.
With regard to the second solution, cartridges that are stacked directly against one another and then bundled together are easily damaged by shock or vibration. Such damage can occur to the cartridges themselves and/or to the media tape contained within them. Under such conditions, the shock is usually transferred throughout the whole stack of cartridges without attenuation. Thus, a shock event on one side of the stack of cartridges can damage many of the cartridges, even if they did not directly absorb the impact. Moreover, when the shrink wrap or bundling material is removed, the cartridges can be easily dropped as there is nothing to hold them in place or stabilize them from separation. Furthermore, no prior art packaging solutions provide reusability to the user as a storage device for the cartridges when the cartridges are not in use. Finally, if a user wishes to re-ship the cartridges, he or she must do so without opening the original packaging materials. The user is unable to re-ship just one or a few of the cartridges with the original packaging materials since the cartridges will not be restrained from movement and subject to additional impact or vibration damage. Thus, an improved system, method, and apparatus for packaging data tape cartridges would be desirable.